Rearranging the board
by DarkAvenger001
Summary: A new campione is born with the deaths of two gods. This would be a major event among the supernatural forces on its own, but when this new godslayer finds himself thrust into the business of many different groups, the world of the supernatural will get turned on its head and the chess board will be completely rearranged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story idea that I came up with. Not entirely sure how much I'll do, but if it seems people are interested, I'll definitely keep going. I probably won't focus on this story until I finish one of my others though. Anyway, this will be a mass x-over story with some stories combining while others will just have characters show up. You actually get two hints as to two of the crossovers that will be in this story in this chapter. See if you can spot them! Oh, and this will be a harem story. Finally, the other chapters probably won't be as long as this one. I just couldn't stop writing this one. Anyway, please review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism that you might have.**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Child of Pandora**

Ben Young's leg shook with his barely contained excitement. He'd been accepted as a part of a foreign exchange program, so he'd be studying at a prestigious high school in Japan for a few years. He was currently on his way to the airport to take a flight to Italy where he would stay for a few days before continuing to Japan where he'd have plenty of time to settle in prior to the start of school. He normally wouldn't spend so much of the money he received as a result of his parents' life insurance, having promised himself that he'd save that for important things, but in this occasion, he was so happy that he decided to splurge a little and take a trip to beautiful Rome, where he'd always wanted to visit.

He was living on his own ever since he'd turned 16 after he worked out a deal with the state to have a child services agent and a local nun check in on him once a month. He'd been nervous that when he'd asked for permission to take part in the foreign exchange program, but he'd been allowed, making him internally cheer with glee.

He tapped his foot eagerly as he held his backpack and suitcase against him while the bus drove down the road to Los Angeles International. He saw his reflection in the window with his dark hair cut short while his eyes matched the color of the blue sky.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion ahead of them. Ben and the rest of the passengers stood up to see what was happening and they saw people running past them, away from the terminal where a huge plume of smoke could be seen. It was too small to be one of the explosions that had begun wracking the Eurasian continent, since the smallest one could wipe out a city, but this was still big enough to cause some damage to the people in the area.

Ben didn't hesitate.He hit the emergency door release, grabbed his bags, and sprinted towards the smoke. He didn't think the flight would still be going. He didn't think that he could convince someone to help him or get him a replacement flight. The only thing in his mind was that maybe he could help anyone injured. Ben continued to push past the fleeing people, weaving between abandoned cars, to where more explosions were occurring. As he got closer, the people were dispersing and Ben saw that there were two men fighting in a pitched battle, each of their attacks colliding and causing more 'explosions.' Ben looked around and noticed that the few people that were still running past the fight didn't seem to even notice the two fighting men.

As he got closer, covering his eyes against the wind and dust blown by their attacks, Ben saw one of the men was dressed in old-school Greek bronze armor while the other was dressed in a lion pelt draped over his shoulders and a loincloth and was so large and muscular he could give the Hulk a run for his money. The less armored man used a wooden club while the armored man bore a shield and spear while a short sword was on his belt. A fleeing woman tripped and fell as the battling men charged each other again. Ben dove and covered her with his body right when the wind from the colliding attacks hit them both. Ben managed to protect the woman from the hit.

Once it passed, the woman asked, "Wh-what's going on? Is it terrorists?"

"You can't see them?" Ben asked sitting up to let the woman out from under him.

"See who?" she asked looking at him with a confused expression.

'Strange. She really can't see them. None of the other seem to be able to either,' Ben said, before he turned his attention back to the woman, "Run. Get going and I'll go see if anyone else needs help."

The woman ran off and Ben turned his attention the still fighting men. As he watched them fight for a few seconds, Ben realized that he had to admit that his blood was beginning to boil at their actions. Once it reached its peak, Ben grabbed a stone off the ground and threw it at them, hitting the armored man's helmet with a loud clang. It stopped both of the men in their tracks and they looked at Ben.

"Look, I don't know why you guys are fighting or why no one else seems to be able to see you, but you need to stop now!" Ben shouted.

The armored man snorted derisively, "A mortal dares to order us?"

"Yes, mortals no longer know their place in the way of things," the almost naked man replied, "Perhaps we should teach him a lesson."

The armored man grunted, "I don't take the time squash every ant that crosses my path. This is no different. Let's continue our fight, brother."

"Hey, you assholes, you can try to kill each other all you want, just do it somewhere else so people don't get hurt by it!" Ben shouted.

"Oh, shut up, you scrawny punk!" the large man shouted as he grabbed Ben with his massive paw nearly completely covering Ben's head and lifted him into the air.

"You've lowered your guard!" the armored man shouted as he sped towards the large man's back, planning to drive his spear into his back, but the man spun just in time and used Ben as a shield, resulting in the poor boy being impaled on the spear.

"Huh, guess this pipsqueak had a use after all," the large man smirked.

Ben coughed up blood, 'Sh-shit, I'm going…to die.' With that, Ben grabbed the spear with both hands, 'Well, I can at least take them with me!' He pulled the spear more into him until it pierced his captor's chest.

"Y-You little brat!" the large man coughed, beginning to try to crush Ben's skull before his strength faded.

Ben, feeling the pressure, worked fast and grabbed the sword from off of the armored man's belt before driving it into its owner's neck and swiping it out to take his head off. Ben then drove it into the large man's wrist, making him drop Ben before Ben spun around, blood flowing out from his wound. Ben drove the blade into the large man's heart before he could stop the attack. Suddenly, the large man was engulfed in a bright light and when it dispersed the man's sandy brown hair had turned golden and his size was exponentially smaller. As his sight started getting dark, Ben could tell the man was just as strong as he was before, but his power was just more…compact.

The transformed man coughed up blood and fell to his knees, "B-bastard child." With that, the man fell onto his face.

"S-Serves you right," Ben groaned before he laid down and closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him.

After a few seconds, there was a light and he heard a woman's voice, "My, my, such a brave child and what a unique one you are as well! How about your loving mother helps you a little? When you wake up, deliver what I left you to its rightful owner. Just find Lucretia Zola and bring it to her. That will lead you to the start of your path! Good luck my son!"

Ben woke up then and saw the bodies of the men were gone. He sat up and looked down at his chest to see his wound was gone. Ben looked around to see there was a strange stone tablet next to him.

"What is that? Wait, did…did someone ask me to do something about that?" Ben asked as he forced himself to try and remember it, but found it out of reach, "R-Return it to its rightful owner? Lucretia Zola?" Ben picked up the tablet and his bags, "I should probably leave before people start asking questions."

With that, Ben headed out, leaving the area just as the first responders started showing up.

Once the responders were at work, a mysterious figure entered the area, "There were two of them here, but where did they go? Did someone manage to defeat them? If so, a new King of Kings has been born."

A few days later, Ben was heading back to the airport this time getting on the plane with no additional charges. He still couldn't figure out what happened with those two men. Where their bodies went, why his own wounds healed, where the tablet came from, and where their power from, Ben knew it wasn't a dream, but he couldn't figure it out.

As he sat in his seat, he shook his head free of the thoughts, figuring that it would probably be one of those mysteries he'd never know the answer to. He then turned his attention back to the tablet in his luggage. He wasn't sure how or why, but he somehow knew that he would find the person that he was looking for was in Rome. It was a strange coincidence that this Lucretia was in the same place he was going to anyway and an even weirder one that he knew it without anyone telling him.

After he finally arrived in the beautiful city of Rome, Ben dropped his luggage off at his hotel, grabbed the tablet, and headed out into the city. He figured he'd try to find this person he was looking for and then spend the rest of the time exploring the beautiful city and seeing the sights.

Unfortunately, there was no Lucretia Zola registered with the city and everyone he asked to point him in the right direction didn't know where she lived. He'd been trying for well over an hour when he heard someone shouting in Italian behind him and getting closer. When he turned around, however, he found himself nose-to-tip with a sword. He looked past the threatening piece of metal to its owner who was a blonde girl that looked around his age.

The girl was talking seriously to him in Italian and Ben couldn't understand a single word of it.

"Uh, excuse me, I don't understand what you're saying," Ben said with his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Hmph, American, typical," she said, "Can't even bother to learn the language."

"Yeah, cause Americans are the only ones who don't learn the local language of the country that they're visiting or even living in," Ben said sarcastically with a deadpanned expression.

"You should be more polite to someone pointing a sword at you," the girl said, poking his nose with the tip of her sword.

"Yeah, probably," Ben gently pushing it away from his face, "Now, would you please tell me what it is you want and why you're threatening me."

"I want the grimoire," she said, "Now give it to me." 

"Grimoire? You mean this?" Ben asked looking down at the tablet, "Sorry, I can't do that. I have to deliver it to Lucretia Zola."

"Lucretia Zola?" the girl asked in surprise, lowering her sword, "Fine. I can take you to her, then you can give it to me."

"Lead the way," Ben shrugged.

Ben silently followed the girl through the streets, making several turns as they went back and forth through the alleys and roads, but before they reached their destination, there was a loud roar that caused the area to shake and rumble.

"Damn! Stay here! I'll be back!" the girl shouted before she ran off.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted at her, before the rumbling from another roar caused him to lose his balance and fall onto his back.

'First, I'm sent here to potentially find the one that defeated those two heretic gods, just like the others who were sent to the other destinations for the flights that were canceled on that day, and now I have to deal with that arrogant fool carrying the grimoire on top of dealing with another heretic god!' the girl thought, 'Could he be the one that was made into a campione? No, no way. He's way too foolish to be a king of kings! Not to mention, he doesn't know anything about this. No campione would be so ignorant!'

Getting back to his feet, Ben immediately chased after the girl. After he did, he noticed that the sun had been blocked out.

Ben looked up and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw, "You gotta be kidding. Is that a giant freaking boar!?"

Sure enough, a flaming boar the size of a skyscraper was stomping through the city. Ben spotted the girl on the edge of a roof.

"What the hell is she doing?" he muttered as from the distance it looked as though she was trying to speak to the giant beast.

"It appears she's trying to convince it to leave," a quiet voice said.

Ben looked down in front of him to see what looked like a child staring at him with a bored expression.

"H-Hey, it's not safe here," Ben said before the boy smiled slightly.

"Well, well, I wasn't aware one of your kind was here. Perhaps the rival I've been seeking isn't lost after all," the boy said before he looked at the tablet in Ben's hand, "Oh, and you even have that for now. Truly, it is fate that we meet, warrior."

"Hold on, you know what this is? What do you mean my kind?" Ben asked, making the boy arch an amused eyebrow.

"Oh. You don't even know? That just makes you more interesting," the boy laughed, "Ask the old witch and your answers will be given. I know we will see each other again."

With that, the boy walked past Ben, but when he turned to stop the boy, Ben saw the boy had disappeared.

"The hell?" he muttered before he heard a roar and a loud crash. Ben spun around to see the boar had shattered the building the girl had been standing on and she was now falling to what could be her death. "Shit!" Ben cursed as he leapt into the air, higher than, if he'd stopped to think about it, should have been possible. He grabbed the falling girl in midair and wrapped his body around hers.

Ben's lights went out when he slammed to the ground.

Eventually, Ben started to wake up and the first thing he noticed was that his head was no longer on the hard concrete, but on something much softer. Ben groaned and opened his eyes, his blurry vision slowly clearing to see he was looking up at a beautiful woman he didn't recognize. As that fact slowly sunk in, he realized the brunette was wearing nothing but a light purple negligee and he had his head in her lap, resulting in Ben's face turning a bright red.

The woman giggled, "Morning sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Whuh!?" Ben shouted with surprise as he fell to the floor, making the woman giggle.

"Careful, I spent so much time healing you. I don't want you hurting that handsome face some more," she said, "Not when there are far more interesting activities that we could do," she said suggestively, as she licked her lips with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

Ben's blush just darkened, "U-Um, I, uh, appreciate the offer and you healing me, but, um, what happened to the girl that was with me?"

"Oh? The first thing you ask about is the girl that had apparently threatened and insulted you?" she asked with amusement.

Ben shrugged, "She was in trouble."

The woman started laughed more, "You truly are interesting. Now, as to your question, she's fine. She's upstairs sleeping. She's a little upset that she treated you with such harshness only for you to save her life."

"I don't hold a grudge," Ben shrugged. 

The woman giggled, "Well, I'm sure little Erica will be very happy to hear that. Now, come sit by me," she said, patting next to her on the couch.

"Um," Ben said hesitantly.

"Would it help if I promised not to do anything untoward to you? Well, unless you ask me," she said teasingly.

Ben quietly sat next to her and the woman pressed against him, seemingly enjoying his blush.

"Um, excuse me, but I've been wondering who you are, Miss," Ben asked, looking away from her scantily clad self.

"Oh, silly me, I'm Lucretia Zola and I'm a witch. Pleased to meet you," she said smiling at him.

"You're her?" Ben asked, "And you're a…witch?"

"That's right," she said, "But don't worry. I won't cast a spell on you or anything."

"I-I'm Ben Young. I was actually trying to deliver something to you," Ben explained.

"Yes, Erica explained that to me as well," she said, gesturing to the tablet on the nearby table, "Tell me, do you even know what that is, my handsome Ben?"

"U-Um, Erica called it a grimoire, but that's about it," Ben explained.

"Ah, well, don't blame little Erica. She hasn't realized what you are, so she's likely following orders not to involve civilians," Lucretia said.

"What I am? I met someone that hinted at that too, but they didn't explain," Ben said, "Please tell me what this big secret is."

"Very well," Lucretia said, "It actually has to do with the grimoire, so I'll explain that and we'll get into the rest of it. You see that grimoire is a piece of the authority of a god."

"Authority of a god? I don't understand," Ben said, confused.

"You see, an authority is like the special power of a god. Essentially that so-called tablet is a piece of a god," she explained.

"Really?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, though it's not a true god," she said, "It is the piece of a being called a heretic god."

"A heretic god?"

"Yes, you see, ever since humanity moved out of the caves and started to evolve, their senses of belief has grown to even affect the world. As a result, when they would meet truly supernatural beings, like real gods, they would create legends and myths surrounding them. Then, people would start to tell these legends, altering them without known, believing and interpreting them differently. Eventually, these legends took on lives of their own, becoming beings that are completely different than the originals. These new beings are what are called heretic gods," she explained.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Ben asked with a curious expression.

"I'm getting to that, impatient boy," she smirked, "You see, these heretic gods would cause all manner of trouble, but with their power, it would take a lot of effort and resources just to defeat one. As a result, different factions sought to create specialized warriors to fight them. One group believed that humans were the key due to their ability to adapt to different situations. As a result, they made it so that special humans will be born with the ability to kill them and once they do, they will be reborn as campione with the powers of the defeated heretic gods."

"So, that's what I am? A, uh, campione?" Ben asked to which Lucretia nodded as she traced circles on his chest.

"That's right. I recognized you right away and Erica confirmed it when she explained that she was looking for the one who recently defeated two heretic gods," she said, looking at him intently.

"So, those were heretic gods?" he asked, thinking back to the two strange men he killed, "Wait, Erica knows what I am?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I think with finding you carrying the grimoire and then the boar attack have prevented her from realizing you're the one she's actually here in Rome to find."

"So, you didn't tell her?" Ben asked with surprise.

"No, I'm hoping that I'll get to see little Erica's expression when she figures it out," Lucretia giggled, "When she figures out that you're a king of kings, her head will probably explode."

"I get that it's a big deal that I can kill these heretic gods, but what did you mean by king of kings?"

"Well, Erica can explain that in greater depth later," Lucretia said, "But I can give you the basic information. I tend not to pay much attention with politics, but you should know mage associations, like the one Erica's a part of, along with numerous other supernatural factions tend to revere campione greatly. As a result, they will try to get you to ally with them or even manipulate you, so be careful."

"Okay. By the way, is it possible for heretic gods to change their appearance?" Ben asked.

"Their appearance is based around the beliefs of humans if that is what you meant," she explained, slightly confused.

"No, I mean one of the ones I fought literally changed his appearance right before he died," Ben explained.

"Ah, that may be due to how some legends that heretic gods are born from sometimes combine, so aspects of the two legends can combine into one being. In other words, it's likely that the second form you saw was the form of the original legend that the newer ones took aspects from," she said crossing her legs and making her outfit ride up even further on her legs, continuing to smile seductively as she enjoyed his blush.

Ben gulped nervously, "U-Um, I don't fully understand."

"It's like this: a legend from Babylon might eventually have made it to Greece where aspects of the first legend will combine with aspects of the second, so the heretic god will have the appearance of the second legend, but will have authorities that may have come from the first legend, maybe even a new form if the circumstances are right," she explained, switching her legs crossing in a real-life version of Basic Instinct.

"I see," Ben said, only somewhat understanding, "Um, one last question if that's alright." 

"Of course, cutie, ask me anything, but if you're wondering, I am in fact single," she giggled pressing more against him.

"U-Um, actually I was wondering why you're dressed like that," he asked, looking away from the view of her cleavage that she was offering.

"Oh? Do you not like my outfit?" she asked pouting, "Am I that ugly to look at?"

"N-No! Y-You're gorgeous," he said before his face turned an even darker red, "I-I just mean we just met a-and I don't think it would be right."

She started laughing again at that, moving from him, "Oh, you think I'm gorgeous, do you? A handsome gentleman, a noble soul, and a campione. You truly are a unique one. I'll bet you'll be beating women off with a stick before too long." She licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes, "Makes me want to throw my own hat into the ring." Before he could stutter out a reply, she pressed a finger to his lips, "Not to worry, I won't right now. Besides, you should go and get some rest to heal some more from your injuries. You can take the room that's up the stairs and first on your left."

"Thank you," Ben said, standing up and hurrying up the stairs to the witch's further amusement.

He hurried into the room and closed the door behind him. He sighed and then realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"E-Erica!?" Ben blushed as the girl looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, you're awake?" she asked standing up from the chair she was in with stumbling steps.

"A-are you drunk?" he asked in shock.

"Whaaaatt?" No!" she said with a red face and an obviously drunken sway as she approached him, showing him she was wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panties, "What are you doing here anyway? I guess I can thank you for your saving me."

"U-Um, you don't have to thank me," Ben said, reaching back to try and open the door, but finding it suddenly locked.

"No, my pride won't allow not thanking such a thing," she said, pressing against him and leaning up to kiss him, but before their lips could connect, she passed out and collapsed against his chest.

Ben sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of this girl, even if she was offering it to him. To Ben, drunk meant she was off-limits no matter who was making the offer. He picked the half-naked girl up in a bridal carry and placed her on the big bed.

"Geez, she smells really nice," he muttered, before shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his head.

Since he couldn't get out of the room without breaking the locked door, Ben sat in a chair against the wall and closed his eyes to get some shut-eye. It seemed like only a few seconds to Ben before he heard someone shriek, making him jerk awake.

"W-what are you doing here?" Erica demanded, covering herself with the sheet while glaring at him, "D-did you do something to me?"

"Erica, I can assure you that nothing happened," Ben said, with a calming tone, "I was told I could sleep in this room and I didn't notice that you were in here until the door was closed. When I did notice, I tried to leave, but the door was already locked and I couldn't get out."

Ben felt it best to leave out the fact that she was drunk at the time and that she tried to put the moves on him.

Erica's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him before she sighed, "That does sound like one of Lucretia's tricks. Can you leave now so I can get dressed?"

"Uh, sure, I'll see if it's unlocked," Ben said before trying the door and sure enough, it was open.

"Wait," she said, stopping him from leaving, "I just wanted to say thank you for your help. Even though I didn't need it, you put your health in jeopardy to help me. I would be remiss as a member of the Copper-Black Cross not to at least thank you for that."

"Really, you don't have to. You needed help. That's all there is to it," Ben said, shrugging, "I'll be downstairs." With that, he left, leaving the girl surprised and confused.

After a few minutes, Erica joined him downstairs with the mischievous Lucretia.

"Hello, you two, sleep well?" the witch asked.

"Not really," Ben said, looking at her with a deadpanned expression.

"So, Lucretia, what are you going to do with the grimoire?" Erica asked, with a slight blush.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything with it," she said.

"Then, allow me to take it back with me!" Erica insisted.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. It seems to have disappeared in the night," she said, completely unbothered by the circumstances.

"What? How?" Erica demanded.

Lucretia looked at Ben, "Ben, when you were on your way here, did you meet anyone unusual? Someone that stood out?"

"Uh, well, there was a kid, though he talked strangely," Ben said, thinking about it.

"Well, it seems the gods have taken an interest in him," Lucretia said, "Perhaps they think you can give Verethragna the loss that he seeks."

"Verethragna?" Ben asked.

"The boy you met," the witch explained, "He's a god of war who has yet to be defeated. In a previous incarnation, he was wounded and lost a number of his aspects, but he's been regaining them and that grimoire was the last one he needed."

"This is bad," Erica said before a loud roar rocked the building.

"Just got worse," Ben said, seconds before Erica sprinted out of the witch's home.

When Ben moved to chase after her, Lucretia grabbed his arm to stop him, "You are about to walk fully into the world of the supernatural, Ben. How you act now will define how you are seen by the rest of the world." 

Ben pulled his arm free of her grasp and said, "Then, they better get a good view."

With that, Ben ran out and he found Erica, on a wide field, trying to discuss a giant's terms to leave in a humble and submissive tone. The giant, identified as Melqart, a Phoenician god, said he wanted merely to face Verethragna in battle.

"Hey, big guy!" Ben called, getting the large god's attention.

"Who dares speak to me in such a disrespectful tone?" Melqart asked looking at Ben while Erica looked at the American in shock.

"I do! Listen, Verethragna now has all of his aspects and is back to his full strength. If you fight him, you'll fight him at full strength now, but if you let me fight with you, you have a chance!" Ben insisted, surprising both the girl and god alike.

"And who are you to say that you can join in a battle between gods?" Melqart asked with more curiosity than anger.

A laugh was heard behind Malqart and when they looked, they saw there was a boy floating in the air behind him, "You really can't tell what he is, you old fool? He's one of those most interesting types of humans: a godslayer!"

"Y-You're a campione?" Erica asked in shock, "It's you. The one I was looking for, the one who killed Heracles and Ares!"

"Hmm, two gods at once?" Malqart asked with interest, "Very well, you can fight alongside me, boy."

"Two gods on your first try?" Verethragna laughed, "You're even more interesting than I thought!"

"Come, young godslayer, let us do battle with my great foe!" Malqart said.

Verethragna shot a blast of fire at Ben and Erica. Ben moved between Erica and the attack to try and protect her, but it proved unnecessary as Malqart summoned a forcefield around the two to protect them.

"Wait here," Ben said before he ran out of the forcefield to join Malqart, leaving the shocked Erica behind just before the giant god got hit in the face with another powerful blast of fire, "Hey, big guy, you alright!?" Ben called.

"Guh, yes, he's clearly at his full strength now. You must activate your authorities!"

"Great idea! How!?" he shouted frustrated.

"You don't even know how to do that?" Verethragna sighed as he summoned a golden sword and prepared to attack again, "Disappointing."

"You need to speak the words in your heart. You know the words already. Just speak them!"

"Hurry up!" Verethragna shouted as he charged at Ben.

"Say the words. Say the words," Ben said, searching his mind before his mouth seemed to move on its on, "May the ground, the sea, the very sky turn bloody red! May the screams of my foes replace all music! This is my power!"

Once Ben finished his chant, a coopery smell permeated the air and a large, blood-stained, brass shield formed on his left arm while a bloody spear appeared in his right hand.

"Excellent!" Verethragna cheered as he swung his golden sword at Ben.

Ben used his shield to deflect the attack rather than take it directly.

"Be careful, Ben! His sword can cut through divinity, meaning it can likely cut through your shield!" Erica shouted.

"Got it!" he shouted, as he continued to use his shield to deflect rather than block while thrusting his spear out at the attacking god, who was grinning manically.

"Come one, godslayer! Is this all you have? I'm disappointed! Maybe someone like you needs an extra incentive, so unless you entertain me I'm going to see if your little friend is more amusing!" Verethragna laughed.

Ben used his shield to push the god back, glaring at him, "That was the wrong thing to say," Ben said, dropping his shield and spear making them disappear in flashes of red light before a broadsword replaced them. Ben charged at Verethragna who returned the favor, but he was put off guard when Ben suddenly moved faster and attacked with more ferocity, cutting Verethragna's arms, legs, and sides.

"Heh, heh, this is what I was waiting for," Verethragna said, panting as he bled, "Truly, you are a very worthy opponent. Now, let's end this!"

With that, they charged each other again and Ben ducked under his godly opponent's swipe before driving his blade through his torso.

Verethragna coughed up some blood before smiling, "Finally, someone beat me. It was…no fun when I always won. The threat of loss truly…makes it sweeter. Well done, Campione."

With that, Verethragna disappeared in a flash of light and the particles that were once his body was absorbed into Ben.

"Ben!" Erica shouted before Ben's exhaustion caught up with him and he passed out in her arms.

Ben woke up a couple of days later back in Lucretia's house with Erica nowhere to be seen. Ben thanked the witch for her help, which the witch replied with a giggle and a promise to see him again.

With his luggage packed and his goodbyes made, Ben headed to the airport with a single thought, "Kuoh Town here I come. Let's see what you've got in store for me."

**A/N: And there's chapter 1! Please remember to follow, favorite, and review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism that you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**piddle:**

**Thanks. I did update it.**

**xbox432:**

**Well, he did kinda do that in the anime too, but yeah, I see your point. I'll put a little explanation in this chapter, since it's not really a big enough thing to rewrite the chapter for. As for your guess, yes, that is one of the other series and it was the obvious one I hinted at in the first chapter. The other, less obvious one that I hinted at will be made kinda obvious in this chapter.**

**Guest (May 19,2019):**

**Yes, I'm aware that a campione is a god slayer, but that doesn't instantly make them Kratos. Also, I figured people would be able to figure out that he didn't exactly land on his feet during that part, since he woke up surprised his head wasn't on concrete. In other words, he landed and hit his head and while his bones are nearly unbreakable, like all campione, hitting your head on concrete risks a lot more than just your bones. Your blood vessels, ligaments in the spine, nerves, they could all be damaged. Like in the trope of hitting someone in the back of the neck risks a lot more than just breaking important bones, like the spine or skull. Also, it showed that he was stronger than the average person by not having his brains splattered across the concrete like a normal person would have after landing from several floors up and hitting their head on the ground. Finally, I'm also going to be making him stronger due to other reasons that will be made apparent.**

**A/N: So, I'm a little disappointed that only one person tried to guess what two series I hinted at in the first chapter. Also, I'm gonna be introducing a few new series into this crossover and hinting at two (it'll be the two that don't have a character appear from them yet). I'll be interested to see who can guess it. ****Anyway, please review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism that you might have.**

**Chapter 2:**

**A New School, A New Life?**

Ben hopped off the bus that he took from the airport, pulling his suitcase along behind him. It was the closest he could get to the house he'd be staying in, though he didn't really mind walking. It gave him a chance to get a lay of the land as it were. For instance, he saw passed Kuoh Academy where he'd now be going to school and he spotted a cherry blossom tree that he'd heard about. Apparently, for whatever reason, it bloomed year-round. He was glad that the spatial quakes that occasionally struck the area only ever hit outside of town.

After about ten minutes, Ben came to the address that he'd been given. Blinking his eyes in surprise before looking at the paper and looking again on the address on the house again and back again. He'd been expecting a modest two-story house, but instead what he found was what he could only describe as a mansion. It was a three-story building that was wider than two of the houses he'd passed put together.

To be sure that he had the right address, he even checked the name on the door and, sure enough, the name on the door read, "Chisato Hasegawa," the name of the woman that was going to be his host.

Shrugging, Ben pressed the button on the intercom by the entrance of the front gate.

A second later, a voice came through the intercom, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi, I'm Ben Young. I was given this address to, uh, live at for my stay in town?" he said.

"Oh! I'm glad you're here," she said before the intercom buzzed and the gate unlocked, "Please come in! The front door's unlocked!"

Ben shrugged and walked through the gate before entering the house, remembering the cultural rule to take his shoes off at the door.

"Um, hello?" he called.

"We're in here!" the same woman called from a room to his right.

Walking in the room, he found a beautiful woman dressed in a tight green sweater and black skirt and a girl that looked a few years younger than him with red hair in ponytails, two white ribbons holding her hair up.

"Pleased to have you here," the woman said, "As you can guess, I'm Chisato Hasegawa and this is my home. This young lady here is Kotori Itsuka, a first-year at Kuoh Academy. She stays here with me, so you should get to know her."

"I see. It's nice to meet you both," Ben said, nodding a greeting.

"Hey there! It's really nice to meet you!" Kotori said, smiling broadly at him.

"Please, sit," Chisato said, gesturing to a nearby table.

Ben sat across from Kotori and Chisato sat next to him.

"So, tell us about yourself," Chisato said, "What brings you to decide to go to Kuoh Academy for school?"

"Well, it is a very prestigious school and I thought it would help me in the future," Ben said.

"Oh? So, the fact that it was just recently made co-ed and will have far more girls than boys?" Chisato asked teasingly, pressing against his side.

Ben blinked with surprise, "Why would I join a school just for that? What kind of perverted weirdo would join a school just for a chance at getting into a relationship?"

Chisato giggled at his relationship, "Well, that's good to here."

"Yeah, if you'd been one of those perverted boys, I'd have had to give you a superstrong Kotori Punch! Pow!" Kotori said, giving a punch in the air to emphasize her point.

Ben and Chisato laughed at her actions.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Ben said, reaching over to pat the young girl's head.

"So, going to a good school was the only reason you decided to come here?" Chisato asked.

"Well, there's one other reason," Ben said, looking down with slight embarrassment.

"Hmm? What's that?" Chisato asked with both girls looking with curiosity.

"I was told that I'd spent some time in this town when I was younger before it was burned down and rebuilt into Kuoh Town," Ben explained.

"You were told? So, you don't remember?" Kotori asked with surprise.

Ben shook his head, "No, you see, when my parents and I were leaving Japan, our plane crashed in Britain and I was the only survivor. I don't remember anything prior to the crash."

"That's awful!" Chisato said, "It must be so terrible not to be able to remember. Were you badly hurt in the crash?"

"That's the weird thing," Ben said, "I was found on the doorstep of a hospital, miles away from where the crash took place in the middle of nowhere, and the even weirder thing was that I didn't have any injuries. No one could figure it out. A five year old should have been seriously wounded if not outright killed, but I was unharmed beyond my loss of memory."

"So, you don't remember anything?" Kotori asked, curious.

Ben shook his head, "No. Plus nobody knows what caused the crash even now. Everything was working mechanically, there was no sign of pilot error, and there was no sign of sabotage. In fact, the only hint I have is this," Ben said, pulling something out of his suitcase and showing it to the two girls.

They looked at it to see what he was holding in the palm of his hand. It looked like a torn piece of fabric. At the top of it, were the letters "lsi" and a blank, black section.

"Where did you get that?" Chisato asked, looking at it with interest and curiosity.

"No idea," Ben said, shrugging, "It was found clenched in my hand when I was found outside the hospital. I've looked and researched everything I could find, but nothing I've found fits the appearance."

"So, you came here hoping to awaken some of your lost memories?" Chisato asked.

"Yes, hopefully, I can find something or someone to bring the buried memories," Ben said.

"Well, I hope that it will work out for you," Chisato said, smiling kindly at Ben.

"Me too," Ben said, "Now, I should probably get unpacked." 

"The rooms are up the stairs. Kotori and I have the rooms that are marked with our name tags on the doors. You can have any other room. Oh, and we will be receiving another guest that will be staying with us too," Chisato said.

"You really open your doors for anyone that needs it, huh?" Ben asked, "That's very admirable."

"Thank you," Chisato said, giggling, "I have a big home, so I might as well let whoever needs a place to rest stay here."

Ben nodded and headed up the stairs, not seeing the serious expression passed between the two girls. He found a room that he liked, modest in size with general furniture, like a bed, desk, and closet.

He looked around the room and nodded, "This'll work."

With that, he started getting unpacked and putting his clothes and items away. Once he was done, he saw how late it was and decided to just go to bed after setting his alarm. It seemed like it was only a split second later before the alarm went off and Ben woke up.

He groaned and hit the alarm to turn it off. Leaving the clock, his hand slid down to land on something squishy and soft.

"Hmm?" he groaned as he squeezed what was in his hand, his eyes still closed, "What is that? A pillow?"

Then, he heard a soft moan coming from next to him, making him flinch in surprise, 'Wait, a minute, pillows don't moan!' he thought before his eyes shot open. To his shock, a very naked Erica was in his bed next to him, smiling seductively at him. Then, he looked down where his hand was to see he was groping her breast.

"You're so energetic in the morning," Erica giggled.

"Waaa!" Ben shouted before frantically moving away from her and falling out of the bed, "Wh-wha? E-Erica!? H-How? Where? What are you doing here!?"

"Ms. Chisato said I could take any room I wanted and this one seemed perfect," Erica giggled.

"That explains some things, but why are you in this country, nevermind this house!?" Ben asked.

"I've decided to move here to be with you," she said, "I want you to be my king. I vow to serve you from here on out."

"…What?" Ben asked blinking in confusion.

Erica just smiled in a way that reminded him of the Grinch, "You heard me. What part of that is confusing to you?"

"Uh, all of it? Why the sudden change in thinking? What brought this about?" Ben asked, his mind going in circles.

"After everything that happened, I decided to become your servant," she said, "As I said, I vow to serve you from here on."

"I-I need to think on this," Ben said, "This is…a lot to take in and I've got to get to school."

"So, you aren't going to at least tell me how my breast felt as you were groping it?" she teased.

Ben turned to get dressed before stopping and looking back at her, "Um, would you mind turning around so I can get dressed?"

"Why? Are you shy, my Ben?" she asked teasingly.

"Th-that's not the issue!" Ben shouted before someone knocked on his door.

"Hey, Ben, are you up yet?" Kotori asked through the door.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a second!" Ben shouted as he frantically started getting dressed while Erica watched with amusement, even as Kotori opened the door and Ben tripped to land on top of Erica.

"A-a-what is going on here!?" Kotori demanded with a dark blush on her face, pointing at them while Ben was on top of Erica.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Ben shouted.

"Actually, it's exactly what it looks like," Erica teased, putting her arms around his neck, "Ben and I would like some alone time if you don't mind."

"Y-Y-you pervert!" Kotori shouted before punching Ben hard and knocking him away from Erica and out of the bed, "You shouldn't do such things, especially this early in the morning and in the same house as a young lady like me!"

Seeing his chance, Ben grabbed his bag and bolted out of the room before grabbing his shoes and leaving the house. Once he was outside, he sighed and made his way towards the school, hoping to finally get his first day started. Passing through the gates of Kuoh Academy, Ben noticed that Ms. Hasegawa wasn't kidding when she said there were a lot more girls than boys here and quite a few of them were staring at him, clearly curious about him.

He eventually found his way to his homeroom where he stood up in front of the class to introduce himself to the class.

"Hello, I'm Ben Young," he said, "Pleased to meet you all."

"Now you all may ask Ben questions," the teacher said.

"Yo, dog, I got one for ya!" one of the students, a bald one with a perverted expression on his face, shouted.

"Uh, yes?" Ben asked, slightly unnerved by the student.

"You like dem titties?" he asked with a perverted smile still on his face.

"…Excuse me?" Ben asked, blinking with confusion, "W-was that a serious question?"

"Yeah, I mean, you kinda look like one 'a dem pretty boy assholes, but maybe you like boobs like a real man!" the bald student said.

"Uh, I guess it depends on who they're attached to," Ben said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Matsuda!" the teacher shouted, silencing the perverted boy before turning back to Ben, "I apologize for him and his perverted questions." 

"Yeah, I'm not really used to people talking about that sort of thing, especially in public," he said, "So, uh, should I go sit down?"

"Yes, you might as well," the teacher said, "Class will be starting soon and we will need to introduce our other transfer student."

Ben shrugged and headed to an empty desk in the back.

'Wait, he said there was another transfer student. It couldn't possibly be…?' he thought as there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, this must be her now," the teacher said, "Come in!"

At the teacher's permission, the door slid open and Erica walked in, dressed in a school uniform. The class exploded with varied reactions. The girls in class were interested in meeting the graceful and noble-seeming foreign girl, while the boys, save for Ben, were interested in getting to know her in a more personal way.

"You must be Erica Blandelli," the teacher said, "Welcome. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello, everyone, I should let you all know one thing about me: I have already promised myself to one man and that is Ben Young!" she said, pointing at a shocked Ben.

The classroom then exploded again with many of them demanding more information, but the perverted boys were threatening violence against him for 'stealing the hot ass chick.' Ben tried to calm them down while Erica just looked on with obvious amusement. The rest of the day involved Ben trying to get through the day as a good student and Erica causing chaos by doing everything she could to warp the facts about her and Ben's interactions to make it seem like they'd gone a lot farther than they had.

During lunch, he tried to have some alone time on the roof, but found himself confronted by a girl with short white hair.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked as the girl moved into his personal space.

"I'm Origami Tobiichi," she said, looking at him with a blank expression.

"Um, hi?" he said, not certain what she wanted.

"Be my friend," she insisted before putting her hands together and leaning her head to the side, "Please?" she asked with a blank tone and expression while trying to be cute.

"Um, sure?" Ben said, finding the whole situation strange.

Origami nodded and sat next to him and started eating her lunch, moving in his personal space as she did.

"So, uh, why did you want to eat lunch with me?" Ben asked.

"Because," she said, simply.

'Girl certainly doesn't talk much,' Ben thought.

The two ate in more or less silence before she finished and stood up before going to the door. Before walking through it, she looked back at him and said, "See you tomorrow."

Ben just blinked at the closed door, "Uh, okay?"

As the day came to a close, two female students were talking in the old schoolhouse.

"So, Rias, have you heard that a campione has joined our school?" Akeno asked as she prepared tea for her friend and king.

"Yes, if it wasn't a step down for their position, I'd ask to them to become one of my servants," Rias said as she worked on the chess puzzle Akeno prepared for her.

Akeno giggled, "I wonder what this one is like. I haven't even heard his name or his authorities."

"Me neither," Rias said, contemplating the puzzle, "Sona offered to use her position to get the campione's school file."

"I was wondering why my ears were burning," Sona said as she walked into the room with her own queen.

"Hey, Sona, did you bring the file?" Rias asked with interest.

"Yup," Sona said, holding up the file, "I figured I'd let you read it first. I know how much these campione have interested you."

"Thank you," Rias said, taking the file from her childhood friend and opening it up to start reading. After reading for a few seconds, her eyes widened and started to tear up, "N-No way, it can't be him. I-It's impossible," she said, the file slipping from her hands and falling to the ground.

"Rias? What's wrong?" Akeno asked as she, Sona, and Tsubaki moved closer to the stunned Rias to find out what invoked such a reaction. Akeno grabbed the file off the ground and started reading it as well before she also had the same reaction as Rias. "I know where the classroom is. Let's go before he leaves for the day!"

With that, Rias and Akeno sprinted out of the room, leaving a confused Sona and Tsubaki to look on with confusion.

"My lady, what was that about?" Tsubaki asked, while Sona moved to pick up the file.

"I'm not sure," Sona said, flipping through the file, "But clearly this Ben Young has some sort of effect on them."

Rias and Akeno quickly ran to where Ben's last classroom of the day was, but, upon slamming the door open, found it to be empty, save for the teacher.

"Where is he?" Rias demanded from the teacher.

"Um, who?" the teacher asked, blinking in surprise.

"Ben Young! Where is he!?" she demanded again.

"Uh, the students left for the day," he said.

"Damn it!" Rias and Akeno cursed.

"Do you know where he's staying?" Rias asked.

"I can't say I do," the teacher said, still not certain about this whole conversation.

"I guess…I guess we'll just have to try again tomorrow," Akeno said with a depressed expression.

"But what if he disappears again? What if this is our only chance?" Rias asked, her eyes starting to tear up.

"We can't do anything about it, Rias," Akeno said, tearing up as well, "As much as I wish we could, we can only wait."

Meanwhile, Ben was walking back to Chisato's house while Erica was hugging his right arm.

"Erica, why are you still hugging me like this?" Ben sighed.

"Why? Already told you, my Ben. I've promised myself to you and we shouldn't feel the need to hide our love," she teased.

"Erica, we barely know each other," Ben said, "We couldn't possibly feel that way about each other."

"Oh, my silly Ben, I, most certainly, know how I feel and I will always work to make you happy and realize that you only need me by your side," she said.

Ben just sighed, not knowing how he could convince her.

**A/N: And there's chapter 2! Please remember to follow, favorite, and review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism that you might have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

**xbox432:**

**I will work on the pace. I just wanted to introduce the starting major players before the events of the story really begin. This will be the last of the introduction chapters. The reason for Rias and Sona not knowing more beyond the fact that a campione was coming to the school will be explained in this chapter. Also, it was ironic that that was your guess for his past with Akeno and Rias. That was how I was originally going to do it, but I decided something that would fit a little better with Rias's family and how I wanted Ben's family to be. Also, as I mentioned in that message, Erica will be rubbing quite a few people the wrong way, one of which will be a certain fried chicken. Trust me, it'll be entertaining. Finally, it's actually pretty easy to do crossovers for anime since there are a lot of connections of world-building in them. For instance, the concept of gaining or transferring power through kisses appears in quite a few, just to name one.**

**Ivan Tridelan:**

**Well, since you numbered your…concerns, I shall do so to answer them.**

**He is neither spineless nor an idiot. He does, however, let those he cares about get away with more, but everyone can say that. I'm guess your main example for this question is in regards to the scene where Kotori found him in bed with Erica. There was little he could do in that situation as Kotori clearly wasn't accept the truth and it's not like he could force his way past Kotori, since she's only a little girl in Ben's eyes. Also, a lot of the things they'll get away with is because he's either taken by surprise or because he has no idea how to react.**

**Well, that's…one way to see it. Rias was never what I would call a "spoiled brat." Sure, she was more well-off than the average person, but she never acted like she was better than anyone. Also, it's not really surprising that she didn't leave Kuoh town all that much, since she was assigned the area. She frequently calls it her territory after all and it's not like she could just abandon it to try and find new peerage members. Also, they do actually show the rest of the peerage training, just not early on, since Issei is the one that needed the most improvement and they were helping with that. As for your issue with her 'whining' about the engagement and not doing anything to prepare, what could she do? She wasn't allowed in the rating game yet and Sirzechs doesn't bring it up until Riser starts to speed the engagement along. Also, what would challenging the veteran rating game player to a fight before that point accomplish anyway? She only would have had three useable pieces besides herself. Finally, her family was actually working on ending the engagement even before the whole fight with Riser. They never say how, sure, but they were, so clearly Riser was speeding things along to try and prevent that.**

…**yeah, you might wanna just stop reading, since you clearly didn't read the author's note at the very beginning of the first chapter.**

**otherbarry6:**

**Oh, I'm definitely gonna do more with her. Don't worry about that. I'm gonna change her background slightly to fit more in the DxD universe, but beyond that, she's not gonna be changed too much.**

**A/N: So, I've been really enjoying writing this one and I wanted to finish up the semi-introduction chapters for when the events of the story really begin in the next chapter. As such, this will be the only time I do two chapters in a row for the same story. ****Anyway, please review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism that you might have.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Things Get Weird**

Ben woke up in his bed the morning of his second day as a Kuoh Academy student. He sighed contently, knowing that he wouldn't have any surprises this morning. He'd prepared for Erica trying anymore of her tricks. No more worrying about her sneaking into his room as he'd used his desk chair to block the door closed. He moved to the small mirror on his desk to take a look at his hair, moving his desk chair out of the way to get a good look at how bad his bed hair was. As he did, a red flag went off in his head and he looked down at the hand which was on the back of his desk chair. The same chair that he'd used to block the door.

He turned to look at his bed, already knowing what he was going to find. Sure enough, there Erica was, the blanket covering her more private parts.

"Erica, how the hell did you get in here!?" Ben demanded.

She groaned and sat up, clearly not bothered by the covers falling and exposing her nude body to him.

"Must you be so loud in the morning?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes, "Can you get me a cappuccino?"

"Erica, seriously, how the hell did you even get in here?" Ben sighed, looking away from her. While he might not be able to stop her tricks, Ben was not going to be surprised by them.

"You shouldn't underestimate your love," she teased, "Now, about my cappuccino?"

Ben sighed and got dressed before leaving the room, not wanting to risk being caught again with a naked Erica by Kotori. With his bedroom door closed behind him, Ben caught a whiff of someone cooking breakfast. He followed the smell to the kitchen where there was an honest to goodness maid cooking breakfast.

"Um, hello?" he said, getting the maid's attention.

"Oh, hello, you must be Ben! Erica told me all about you!" she said, waving a greeting at Ben before turning back to the food.

"Uh, does Ms. Hasegawa know you're here?" Ben asked.

"Of course! After Erica requested I join her here, we set it up that I could stay here in exchange for helping around the house," the maid said.

"I see," Ben said, "What's your name if I might ask?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Arianna," the maid said, "I'm Erica's personal maid."

"Nice to meet you," Ben said honestly, "Is the food ready? I could go for some breakfast before school."

"Sure! Let me fix you a plate," she said before putting a plate on the table for him.

"So, you'd obviously know Erica, can I ask you a question about her?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure she'd tell you her sizes if you ask," she teased.

Ben blushed at the comment and started eating before saying, "So, about my question?"

"Okay, okay," she giggled, "What is your question?"

"Why did she follow me here? She just left Italy to follow someone here? It makes no sense," Ben said.

"It would if you'd been listening, my Ben," Erica said, coming into the room, "My love is what had me follow you here. I wish to stay by your side."

Ben looked at her with slight confusion. He could, of course, understand her words, but he couldn't understand her. The idea that she'd actually fall for him after such a short time just didn't seem real to him. Ben turned back to eating his breakfast in silence while he contemplated her words. Erica, of course, sat next to him while she ate her own food.

Once they were done eating, Erica and Ben headed for school with Erica once again hugging his arm between her breasts.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Ben sighed and said to Erica, "Hey, Erica, can I ask a question?" 

"What is it, my Ben?" she asked with her usual mischievous smile on her face.

"It's about being a campione. I don't exactly understand what that means," Ben said, "I mean, I get that it means I'm a godslayer and so-called 'king of kings,' but what exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, is that all? All you had to do was ask," she said as they walked through the gates to the school, "Well, you see, it's, hmm?" she stopped in her tracks, pulling Ben to a stop as well.

He looked at the blonde on his arm, "Erica? What is it?" he asked.

The girl didn't answer him and instead continued to stare in the direction they'd been moving a second ago, a curious and suspicious look on her face. Ben looked to where she was staring and saw a pair of girls their age blocking their path. Ben had to admit that they were both very beautiful and they probably would have been even more so if their eyes weren't red from the tears running down their faces.

"Uh, do you know these two, Erica?" Ben asked, confused by the scene.

"No, but I can tell what they are," she said, her usual playful tone disappearing.

"What they are?" Ben repeated with obvious confusion as he looked from Erica to the two girls approaching them.

"-ou," the redhead said, moving within arm's length of Ben.

"Excuse me?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said and, before Ben could react, the teary-eyed redhead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply right there in front of Erica and the entire student body. After a few seconds, she separated her lips from his and the dark-haired girl replaced her.

"Who are you two? Wh-what are you doing this for?" Ben asked.

The two girls stared at him with a mix of hurt and shock. The redhead recovered first and shook her head before saying, "Come with us." She and her dark-haired companion turned and left, heading towards the old school building.

Ben looked at Erica with confusion and curiosity, "Think we should follow them?"

"Yes, but be on guard, devils like them can be tricky," Erica said.

"Devils?" Ben asked, curious as to her strange wording as he followed Erica and the two other girls.

The two girls lead Erica and Ben into the old school building and to a room on the top floor.

Erica and Ben sat on one of the couches inside while the two depressed girls sat on the couch across from them.

"So, um, would you mind explaining why you two kissed me?" Ben asked.

"We thought you were dead and when we found out you were alive, I guess our emotions got the best of us," Rias said, trying to regain her composure.

"Why would you think I was dead? Do we know each other?" Ben asked.

"B-Ben, it's us! Rias and Akeno!" the redhaired girl said, "Surely you remember us!"

"I'm sorry," Ben said, genuinely, "I'm afraid I don't. If we met the last time I was here, I'm sorry to say that after I left here, I was in a plane crash and I lost my memory. I don't remember anything from my time here."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Akeno asked with a pained tone.

"Nothing. Sorry," Ben said sadly.

"If I can interrupt," Erica said, putting herself into the conversation, "How do you know my Ben?"

While Erica's possessive tone went unnoticed with Ben, it did not with the now frowning Rias and Akeno.

"We met him when we were very young," Rias said, "My father had some kind of business arrangement with Ben's parents. I was too young to be involved in it so Akeno and I hung out with you while it was going on. We became really close, so it crushed us when we heard that you had died."

"Oh, I'm sorry that you went through that," Ben said honestly, "If I hadn't lost my memory, I would have told you I was okay."

Rias and Akeno smiled at his words.

"We know," Rias said, "It's obvious that you haven't changed all that much from when we were kids."

"So, besides catching up with him, is there something that devils like yourselves would like with Ben?" Erica asked, moving against him and glaring at Rias and Akeno.

"Uh, why do you keep calling them devils?" Ben asked.

"Because that's what we are," Rias said, before wings sprang out of the backs of both Akeno and Rias.

"So, you're not human?" Ben asked in shock.

"Sorry, Ben, I guess I should have told you about this before now. I sensed there were magical beings here in the school, but, since I've not been around devils often enough to be able to differentiate them from human magic users, I had no idea they were devils," Erica explained.

"It's fine," Ben said, shrugging, "So, I guess, this kinda leads to one question I asked you earlier: what exactly does it mean to be a King of Kings?"

"You don't know that?" Rias asked in surprise, "Haven't you been told anything about this?"

"We have not had much time yet to discuss such things," Erica said.

"So, what does it mean?" Ben asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Rias said, "We don't really have a lot of time before class starts."

"Luckily, I know some magic that'll make this move much quicker," Erica said with a smirk. Ben barely had time to register the devious expression on her face before she pounced on him to kiss him deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"H-Hey!" Rias and Akeno shouted, blushing at her sudden making out with Ben.

Ben managed to push her off of him enough to separate their lips, "Erica, what are you doing?"

"I told you already: using magic to give you the information. Using my tongue makes it go even faster," she explained before she forced their lips back together.

It was after a few seconds that information started filling Ben's mind. He learned the history of the devils, fallen, and heavenly angels and their war. He learned how their numbers were wiped out and they started reincarnating humans into refilling their numbers. Most of all, however, he learned of the importance of Campione in the supernatural circles. Campione were the only ones that could deal with the heretic gods without suffering massive casualties. Additionally, since Campione are immune to magic all but those the same level of Authorities or injected into them, most of the members of the supernatural world couldn't hurt Campione. Finally, since the members of the supernatural respected strength and power over little else and Campione had powers of the gods, Campione had a lot of political power. Once the last of the information had been downloaded into Ben's mind, Erica slowly separated her lips from his, a string of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Y-You didn't have to do that, Erica," he said, back away from her, "You could have just told me all of that."

"Maybe, but I wasn't gonna lose to these two," Erica said.

Ben blushed lightly before they heard the warning bell of the school go off.

"Gotta go!" Ben said, before he hurried off, though he heard the three girls giggling at his embarrassment.

He wasn't able to escape the blonde for long as she sat next to him in class and was quickly surrounded by girls that were talking about how sorry they were about Ben's 'betrayal' and that he probably tricked Rias and Akeno. The boys of his class, however, were attempting to intimidate him and accusing him of either 'corrupting the beauties of the school' or 'keeping all of the hottest girls for himself.'

After a while, he'd had enough and started moving to go out of the classroom and, as he moved past the group, Ben reached in to grab Erica's hand and pull her with him. After he and the girl were out of the room, Ben closed the door and turned to face her, "Look, Erica, I-who are you?"

It turned out that the girl he'd pulled along was one he didn't know. She was usually quiet and, as such, Ben hadn't had a chance to speak to her.

"I-I'm Yuri Mariyama," she said shyly, "Please forgive me, Great King, but I really need to speak with you."

"Uh…okay?" Ben said, not certain why she was acting like she was the one that just dragged him out of class.

He followed the shy and almost subservient girl down the hall and out of the building, past the sports fields where a man was waiting.

"Ah, there you are," the man said, "Thank you for bringing our newest king. I hope you won't be too harsh with her for her little deceit."

"Uh, deceit?" Ben asked before he realized the meaning, "I didn't grab you by accident, did I?"

"N-No," she said almost in fear of the boy, "I'm truly sorry, but we needed to speak with you. It was my fault entirely. I couldn't think of another way to get you alone so we could speak," she said, bowing before him, "So, please direct your outrage towards me and me alone."

"Look, it's not-" he said before she interrupted him with a frantic "Please!"

Ben sighed and moved to the still bowing girl, "Alright, if you're so desperate to receive some punishment for this, fine. Hold still."

The girl closed her eyes tight while Ben raised a hand and the man with Yuri didn't speak or react. Ben chopped her head so lightly it was barely even a tap on the top of her head. She looked up at him in shock.

Ben, however, smiled at her and said, "There. Punishment given."

"It appears, Yuri, that this new Campione is quite different from those that we are used to dealing with," the man said.

"I don't know about that," Ben said shrugging, "But who are you anyway?"

"Ah, yes, my apologies," the man said, "I should have introduced myself before now. I'm Amakasu Touma. I'm a member of the History Compilation Committee. We work alongside shrine maidens like Yuri here."

"What's this committee?" Ben asked.

"Well, it is our job to deal with and control the human side of supernatural events. We try to keep the average person from knowing about the supernatural, so that humans can live in relative peace. We also work with the various supernatural factions when members of their races go 'off script' as it were," Touma said.

"Okay, so why did you want to speak with me?" Ben asked.

"Well, as a campione, we would like to start up a good working relationship with you," Touma explained, "Yuri here will stay in school as your liaison to our group."

"Okay, but why did you wait until now to contact me?" Ben asked.

"Well, ideally, we would have met with you before now, but the Copper-Black Cross tried to keep your identity a secret and until very recently, we were only able to learn that there was a new campione and that the king was going to be a student here at Kuoh academy. I guess they wanted to make sure you were connected to them first and foremost before other factions had the chance," Touma explained.

"Copper-Black Cross?" Ben asked before he remembered where he heard it before, "Oh, the group Erica's a member of."

"Ah, yes, Erica Blandelli, the infamous Diavolo Rosso. I heard she bonded herself to you after your little adventure in Italy. Quite strange," Touma said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, confused.

"Well, Erica is quite famous in our circles. Her beauty is known to drive men wild with desire and that is without considering the influence she has in her group. As such, she has had no shortage of admirers and yet not once has she let a man get close. That is until you. Quite strange, don't you think?" Touma asked.

Ben gulped nervously, as he could feel where this was going: the idea that he'd been afraid to broach, "What are you saying?"

"I don't mean to imply anything…untoward, but perhaps it should be considered. As I said, she's very well sought after and yet the first man she gets close to is you," Touma said, "I mean no offense of course, but many of them have been very wealthy and influential, whereas you…well."

Ben nodded. The thought had crossed his mind more than once, "The only thing that's special enough for her to be interested in is being a campione."

"It is something to consider," Touma said, "Again, I'm not saying this is how it is, but you should consider the idea that she was ordered to get close to you in order to honey trap you into joining the Copper-Black Cross."

"Yeah," Ben said, distracted as the idea continuing to weigh on him. While he was constantly the target of Erica's jokes and manipulations, he had to admit he was interested in Erica, specifically her confidence, her intelligence, and, yes, her beauty, and actually enjoyed her presence, so the idea of her lying to him just to force him into joining her group made him actually nauseous.

"As I said, I don't know for certain but you both should go back to class. I already cleared it with your teachers so that we could have this little talk," Touma said.

Ben nodded and walked back towards the school, his mind swirling with thoughts he didn't want to think about.

"U-Um, my lord?" Yuri asked.

"Please, Yuri, just call me Ben," he said, softly.

"U-Uh, okay," she said clearly uncomfortable at the idea of being so informal with him, "I just…wanted to know, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just…been avoiding some things that I shouldn't," Ben said, sighing, "Don't worry about me."

Ben spent the rest of the morning in a fog, barely hearing the teacher or anyone else. Once they were released for lunch, Ben headed for the nurse's office, hoping that he might have a quiet place to think. He was surprised to find Chisato Hasegawa sitting at the desk with a lab coat over her usual outfit.

"Ms. Hasegawa? You're the school nurse?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes, I guess I did forget to tell you that," she giggled, "And please, when we're alone, you can call me Chisato."

"Okay, uh, Chisato, could I stay here for lunch? I…need a quiet place to think," Ben said.

"I don't have a problem with that," Chisato said, gesturing to the beds, "Please have a seat."

Ben sat on the edge of one of the beds, sighing.

"What seems to be the problem?" Chisato asked, sitting by his side, "Talking about it might make it easier."

"Well, it's kinda complicated," Ben said, "You see, I recently came into an…inheritance and it came with a lot of…influence."

"That doesn't seem like much a problem," she said.

"Well, it's not that. Erica and I…we didn't exactly get along and we got involved in a situation. During the situation, she learned about my inheritance and suddenly she was proclaiming her love for me," Ben explained.

"I see, you're worried that she's only interested in you because of your inheritance," Chisato said.

"Or because she wants me to use it for the group she's a part of," Ben said, "I'm not sure how I'd take that. I've lost a lot through my life. I lost my family, my home, my memory, and I just learned that I lost the time I had with my friends during that period. I'm not sure I can take having more taken from me. I…refuse to allow it, but I'm afraid of what she'll say if I asked."

"I understand, but surely this isn't the first time that a girl has shown interest in a cute boy like you," Chisato said.

Ben blushed lightly, "Well, sure, I've had girlfriends before, but they never went far. They never went as far as saying they loved me or traveling halfway around the world to be with me. That's what makes Erica different from them. That's why I'm so conflicted."

"I see," Chisato said, nodding, "Well, in my opinion, while I haven't known Erica for very long, I don't think she's the type of person who would lie like that, no matter what she might get out of it. That said, your fears won't disappear until you talk to Erica," she said, putting a reassuring hand on his and leaning closer to him.

Before their skin touched, the door to the office slammed open and Origami was there with her blank face.

"You missed our lunch," she said as the two moved apart.

"Sorry, Origami," Ben said, "I, uh, was feeling ill and needed to see the nurse."

She stared at him blankly for a few seconds and said, "You owe me," before closing the door again.

"I should get going," Ben sighed.

"Okay," Chisato said, nodding, "Just remember what I said."

Ben nodded and managed to make it through the weird day. He wasn't too weirded out by what he found out about his childhood friends. After all, he's managed to kill three gods, so finding out devils exist wasn't even on the top ten list of weirdness anymore. Besides, he did want to get to know them more, but he wanted to deal with the situation with Erica first. Once he did that, he knew he'd be able to relax one way or the other.

As he and Erica walked home as they had taken to doing, Ben stopped them and said, "Erica, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, my Ben?" she asked, smiling.

"Why are you with me?" he asked, finally giving voice to the question.

"I've told you already," she said.

"Yeah, I know you say you love me, but why? What draws you to me?" he asked, "You don't even know me, but all of a sudden, when you found out…about me, you, well,…"

"I see," she said, nodding, suddenly very serious, "You think I'm with you because you are a Godslayer."

"I don't know!" he said, "That's the problem!"

"Then, this weekend, spend the day with me," she said.

"Huh?" he said, taken aback.

"Spend the day with me and everything will be made clear," she insisted.

He sighed and simply said, "Fine."

The two didn't realize they were being watched by a winged figure nearby.

"So, he's the one," their observer muttered as they watched the two resume their walk, "He could be a real threat to our plans. I'll let him have a few days and then I'll let him enjoy his last sunset."

**A/N: And there's chapter 3! Please remember to follow, favorite, and review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism that you might have. Now, just a reminder that this will be the only time I do two chapters in a row for the same story.**


End file.
